Maldita confusión
by Erica Zach
Summary: Hermione está indecisa: por un lado, su mayor enemigo, por el otro su compañero de aventiras y por último su mejor amigo. ¿Podrá aclarar sus pensamientos y decidirse de una vez? One-Shot. Regalo de cumple para Mell


El sol brillaba, los verdes paisajes anunciaban una primavera muy esperada luego de un invierno azotador

El sol brillaba, los verdes paisajes anunciaban una primavera muy esperada luego de un invierno azotador. Todo lucía como cualquier otro día en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Nadie notó que en la torre del séptimo piso una muchacha de abundante cabellera estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¡¡No puede ser!! —pensó la muchacha, y su propia voz resonó en su cabeza—. No me puede estar pasando esto —dijo finalmente en voz baja.

Muchos pensamientos azotaban dentro de la cabeza de Hermione. Pensamientos que nunca antes tuvo o talvez que nunca se puso a analizar, pero que esa tarde de primavera la estaban torturando.

—¿Qué es lo que me sucede? —se preguntaba una y otra vez—. No lo puedo comprender —se dijo, y esta era una de las cosas que más odiaba: no entender algo.

En ese momento ella pensaba en tres personas, las analizaba y miles de recuerdos comenzaban a brotarle. Peleas, miradas, sonrisas escurridizas, entre otras cosas. No podía negar que cuando intentaba descartar a alguno de su cabeza para hacer las cosas menos complicadas, una memoria lo hacía reaparecer.

Tres muchachos la atormentaban: su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras y su enemigo. Los tres tenían lados positivos y negativos.

Su mejor amigo: desde el primer momento en que se conocieron hubo una conexión, al principio negativa (causándole problemas, como una pelea cara a cara con un Troll) y luego positiva, creándole momentos de mutua simpatía y un poco de romance escondido. Aunque ella lo negara, su presencia le causaba un pequeño terremoto interior.

Su compañero de aventuras: si bien al comienzo no lo notó, siempre hubo una chispa escondida entre corridas, escapes y luchas con la muerte misma. Habían pasado mucho juntos, mucho más de lo que cualquier pareja de "amigos" podrían contar. Si bien ella lo veía como un gran amigo desde el primer día, muy en el fondo lo consideraba como algo más.

Su enemigo: su contraparte, si alguien le preguntaba quien era la persona que más despreciaba, su nombre era el primero que le venía a la cabeza. Pero a pesar de oír insultos de parte de él, haberlo golpeado para hacerlo razonar, sentía que detrás de toda esa barrera de arrogancia se encontraba una buena persona que no deseaba hacerlo y que la razón venía por sus valores familiares de antaño.

Ellos tres eran la razón de su problema sentimental. Deseaba poder decidirse por alguno o por ninguno, pero no podía. Su desesperación estaba en su punto más alto y parecía a punto de estallar. No lograba llegar a un acuerdo con ella misma, sus sentimientos hacia ellos eran fuertes, diferentes en todos los sentidos posibles, pero igual de fuertes.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto —se propuso, hablando en voz muy baja —tengo que encontrar la forma de resolverlo pero para hacerlo tengo que hablar con… —No terminó de decirlo, cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

Ginny Weasley acababa de interrumpir su lucha interna y la miraba sorprendida, como si no la conociera. La observó por un instante y cuando vio que Hermione le echaba una mirada de curiosidad, solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Vine a ver si querías bajar conmigo al gran comedor para desayunar —dijo, sin dejar de reír.

—Sí, sí vayamos —contestó Hermione distraídamente, ya que seguía preguntándose por qué la había mirado así su mejor amiga.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras lo más lentamente posible, hablando de las clases que tendrían ese día, pero ninguna de las dos se animaba a preguntarle a la otra sobre lo que había ocurrido en la sala común.

Cuando por fin llegaron al comedor, Ron y Harry ya se encontraban desayunando. Se sentaron junto a ellos, que estaban tan concentrados comiendo que no les prestaron mucha atención. Por alguna razón al mirar a sus mejores amigos Hermione se sentía avergonzada, nadie lo notó excepto Ginny que volvía a mirarla de la misma manera que momentos antes.

Hermione comenzó a comer y de repente sus ojos se desviaron y se posaron sobre Draco Malfoy, que la miró y por un momento pareció que le sonreía. La muchacha volvió a tener la sensación de vergüenza y rápidamente fijó la vista en su plato.

Los cuatro jóvenes terminaron sus desayunos y se dirigieron a sus primeras clases. Se despidieron de Ginny en la escalera y se encaminaron hacia su clase de pociones en las mazmorras. Allí, el profesor Snape les hizo crear una poción para combatir las picaduras de pixies, que los tres amigos comenzaron a prepararla con toda la lentitud posible. Hermione se concentró tanto en esquivar las miradas de sus amigos que vertió un ingrediente equivocado en la poción, que provoco una explosión que hizo que todas los alumnos de la clase la miraran, incluidos Ron y Harry que estaban desconcertados, ya que era imposible que Hermione se equivocara. La muchacha tomo rápidamente la varita y con un moviendo veloz limpió el desastre que había provocado la poción.

Sonrojada, intentó no mirar a sus amigos mientras comenzaban a preparar la mezcla de nuevo. Todos estaban sorprendidos de su error, incluido el profesor Snape, que se sintió muy satisfecho cuando le quito 10 puntos a Griffindor. Cuando por fin salieron de la clase, Ron se apresuró a preguntarle a Hermione que le había pasado, pero la muchacha solo esquivaba su pregunta.

—¡¡Te dije que no lo se!! —respondió impaciente Hermione cuando Ron se lo pregunto por décima vez —. Hoy es un mal día para mi —se excusó la muchacha luego de ver que sus amigos no se habían quedado convencidos con su respuesta.

Llegada la tarde, Hermione se separó de sus amigos y volvió a la sala común. Allí se encontró con Ginny que estaba sentada en el sillón; ésta al verla volvió a sonreír. Hermione se dejó caer en lado del sillón que quedaba vacío.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo a la más pequeña de los Weasley.

—Lo que quieras —le respondió Ginny —. Mientras que no sea acerca de alguna clase —bromeó la joven, pero al ver que Hermione la miraba con seriedad se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Por qué me miraste así esta mañana y luego sonreíste? —dijo Hermione con voz tranquila.

Ginny se tomó un segundo para pensar como decírselo, y finalmente consiguió las palabras justas.

—Es que la muchacha que vi esta mañana no parecía la misma con la que estoy siempre —dijo. Esta respuesta confundió a Hermione. La pequeña Weasley al ver su cara trató de aclararse: —. Esta mañana me di cuenta de que existe una parte de tí que no conocía, una cara tuya que nunca había visto.

—¿Qué cara? ¿Qué parte? —pregunto rápidamente Hermione.

—Tu lado romántico —dijo Ginny, y volvió a poner una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny haya descubierto lo que estaba pensando? ¿Era posible? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, la pequeña pelirroja se adelanto.

—Te conozco, somos amigas —dijo con tranquilidad. Hermione sonrió también—. Lo que te puedo aconsejar —continuó Ginny—, es que antes de sacar una conclusión hables con la persona y veas lo que realmente sentís.

Las palabras de su amiga le dieron mucha seguridad y confianza. Ahora quedaba la parte difícil del asunto: hablar con los protagonistas de sus preocupaciones. Decidió hablar por separado, tratando de hallar el momento preciso para la "gran" conversación.

Caminó por los pasillos y se decidió a hablar con el primero que encuentre, dejaría el orden a la suerte. Cuando comenzó a subir la escalera se dio cuenta de que parados en el primer piso se encontraban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Juntó todo el coraje que tenía y se acercó a ellos, quienes al verla llegar le echaron miradas de desprecio.

—Malfoy, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo decidida—. Es importante —concluyó.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar conmigo una sangre sucia? —contestó Malfoy con arrogancia.

—Es privado —dijo la muchacha mirando a Crabbe y Goyle.

Malfoy miró a los ojos a Hermione por unos instantes, luego sin mover su mirada les dijo a sus guardaespaldas que se retiren. Estos se marcharon a regañadientes, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

—Ya estamos solos, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? —dijo el muchacho tranquilamente, en un tono en el que Hermione jamás lo había escuchado hablar.

—Bueno quiero que… que…—tartamudeó Hermione.

—Vamos, dilo de una vez —dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno… quiero que me digas que es lo que sientes por mí —finalizó la muchacha rápidamente, ya que si lo pensaba mucho no le iba a salir.

Malfoy se sorprendió de lo directa de aquella pregunta. Tardó unos minutos en responder, parecía tener una lucha interna. Finalmente levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Hermione que lo miraban con calidez, por lo que la expresión de su cara cambió completamente.

—Tengo que decirte la verdad —dijo manteniendo la mirada en ella—. A ti no te puedo mentir, yo por ti… siento que…—Las palabras no le salían—. Es difícil explicarlo, yo no te tengo el deprecio que siempre te muestro, al contrario yo… yo… siento que podemos ser amigos —dijo finalmente, pero en realidad no era solo lo que quería decirle.

Las palabras de Draco le provocaron una sensación que no había tenido nunca hacia él, lo miró fijamente y sin pensarlo se acercó un poco más hacia él.

—¿Solo eso sentís por mi? —dijo provocándolo, ella sentía que había algo más que él no le había dicho.

El muchacho sintió la presión que ella le provocaba y en un arrebato de locura se acercó a ella y la besó. Ella se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente correspondió al beso. Estuvieron unos instantes envueltos en ese beso, para que luego, al separarse, él hablara primero.

—Eso es lo que siento por ti —le dijo sonriente, y giró sobre sus talones y salió hacia unos de los corredores del primer piso, dejando a una Hermione muy confundida.

Todavía la imagen del momento que había vivido con Malfoy le retumbaba en la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando por fin llego a la sala común se encontró con sus dos amigos que estaban cerca del fuego. Al ver a su amiga le hicieron un lugar junto a ellos, pero ella los miró distraída y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones dejándolos desconcertados.

Al llegar a la habitación se dejó caer sobre su cama y la situación con Draco seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez. Ahora se encontraba más confundida que antes, todas las cosas que Malfoy le había hecho en el pasado habían sido reemplazadas por lo sucedido momentos antes. Finalmente cerró los ojos y no pensó en nada más.

--

Despertó por los rayos de sol que venían de la ventana que daba a su cama, por un momento no recordó nada, pero luego se tocó los labios y se dio cuenta de que había sido real lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Se vistió, y cuando atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontró con sus dos amigos que la esperaban para ir a desayunar. Mientras se dirigían al gran salón ellos le preguntaron que le había pasado la noche anterior, pero ella solo les daba evasivas. No deseaba contar lo que realmente ocurrió.

En el gran salón consiguieron lugares junto a los gemelos y Ginny miraba particularmente a Hermione. Ella no le presto atención y miraba de reojo la mesa de Slytherin, cuando por la puerta entraron hablando en voz alta Crabbe y Goyle con Pansy, que les preguntaba donde estaba Malfoy. Hermione agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—Esta mañana nos echó a patadas cuando fuimos a buscarlo para desayunar —decía Crabbe—. Dijo que se sentía mal y que no quería vernos.

—Pobre, después voy a pasar a verlo —contestaba Pansy con aire de ternura. Hermione al oír esto sintió unas ganas de tirarle la maldición Cruciatus encima.

Hermione fue a clases con Ron y Harry, trató toda la mañana sacarse de la cabeza a Draco. Todavía le quedaba algo por hacer, hablar con las otras dos personas que eran protagonistas de sus pensamientos. Pero debía pensar la manera de separarlos para poder hablar con cada uno en privado.

No prestó mucha atención a las clases de ese día, en vez de eso pensaba y pensaba alguna forma, hasta que finalmente decidió acudir a la ayuda de Ginny. Luego de las clases se adelantó hacia la sala común y allí encontró a su amiga charlando con Lavender. Hermione le hizo gestos a Ginny, quien en menos de dos minutos finalizó la conversación y se reunió con su amiga. Ya en las habitaciones la castaña le pidió a Ginny que se llevara por un rato a Harry para que ella pudiera hablar con Ron a solas.

Cuando por fin los muchachos llegaron a la sala, Ginny salió a toda velocidad y tomó a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó con la excusa de mostrarle los nuevos arreglos que tenía la cancha de Quidditch. Hermione quedó a solas con Ron y le propuso dar un paseo por el lago, el chico aceptó y ambos salieron de la sala.

Al llegar al lago Hermione se puso frente a frente con Ron, éste se sorprendió y quedo inmóvil mirándola.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —comenzó la muchacha—, lo voy a decir directamente y sin rodeos —Y ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron le dijo: — ¿Qué es lo que sientess por mi? —preguntó Hermione, que ya estaba adquiriendo práctica con esto de las confrontaciones directas con chicos.

Ron se quedó paralizado, en ningún momento creyó que ella le preguntaría eso. Se quedó pensativo, mirándola. Tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente respondió.

—Emmm no sé que decirte —comenzó el pelirrojo, y ante la mirada severa de la joven prosiguió—. Es una pregunta difícil, nunca creí que me la harías tan directamente. Primero tengo que confesar que… no te quiero solo como una amiga —Y al decir esto bajó la cabeza y trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Hermione, que quería comprender más lo que había dicho su amigo—. Por favor sé directo Ron —dijo casi impaciente.

—Es que… no es fácil decirlo. Yo… yo… te quiero mucho —dijo finalmente Ron y se puso tan rojo que no se distinguía donde terminaba su cabello y comenzaba su cara.

Hermione se quedó perpleja. Ella sabía que lo estaba presionando para que lo dijera, pero no se había imaginado que iba a reaccionar así al escucharlo. Ron seguía con los ojos clavados en el piso, y Hermione lo miraba fijamente. Cuando el pelirrojo levantó la vista se encontró con los ojos de la muchacha y su primera reacción fue dar media vuelta y dirigirse con mucha prisa hacia el castillo.

La muchacha tardó varios minutos en regresar. Caminó por el lago reflexionando en lo que le había dicho Ron y cuando por fin regresó al castillo, se encontró con Ginny que la esperaba en el pie de la escalera.

—Y ¿como te fue? —dijo llena de emoción.

Hermione buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente dijo: —Estoy más confundida que antes —Y le tomo el brazo a la pequeña Weasley y juntas se dirigieron a la sala común.

Otra mañana llegaba a Hogwarts, Hermione y Ginny se cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron y bajaron a desayunar. En el Gran Comedor, encontraron unos lugares cerca de los gemelos Weasley y comenzaron a desayunar comentando las materias que iban a tener ese día. Ni Harry ni Ron bajaron durante todo el desayuno, cuando Hermione le preguntó a los gemelos si tenían noticias de ellos, le dijeron que Harry había estado temprano y que agarró unos panecillos y salió a toda velocidad.

—¿Dónde estaban esta mañana? —les recrimino la chica cuando los encontró en la clase de Transformaciones. Hermione miró a Harry cuando realizó la pregunta, trataba por todos los medios posibles de no mirar a Ron, y parecía que él intentaba lo mismo con ella.

—No llegamos a desayunar, nos quedamos dormidos —dijo Harry intentando desviar la conversación.

—¡No mientas Harry!, ya se que tomaste unos panecillos y luego te fuiste del Gran Comedor —dijo Hermione furiosa al escuchar la mentira del muchacho.

—Bueno, teníamos cosas que hacer ¿verdad Ron? —dijo Harry mirando a su amigo, que intentaba cambiar el color verde hoja de una manzana a rojo, pero solo conseguía volverla color naranja.

—¿Ron?, ¿Ron? ¿Me escuchas? —dijo Harry buscando el apoyo de su amigo. Pero este se volvió hacia él con un aire distraído y asintió con la cabeza.

Justo cuando Hermione abría la boca para reclamarle a Ron, la profesora McGonagall se puso delante de su mesa y la miraba fijamente. La muchacha bajó la mirada y vio que su manzana seguía verde hoja, entonces con un giro de su varita, Hermione la convirtió en roja. Satisfecha, la profesora regresó a su escritorio.

Las clases de ese día estaban a punto de terminar, para el alivio de los muchachos a Hermione parecía habérsele olvidado el tema de sus actividades mañaneras. La muchacha solo pensaba en la forma de volver a separar a sus amigos, para poder hablar con Harry a solas. Cuando almorzaban en el Gran Comedor un grupo de niñas de la casa de Ravenclaw pasaron cerca de los tres amigos, entre las muchachas se encontraba Luna Lovegood, que al ver a Ron le guiño el ojo y le sonrió. Cuando el pelirrojo la vio, hizo de inmediato un gesto de disgusto y los gemelos comenzaron a burlarse de él. Fue entonces que Hermione aprovecho la distracción de Ron y se acerco a Harry, que al ver que ella se le aproximaba enrojeció como un tomate.

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo, a solas —le susurró cerca del oído del muchacho—. Reunámonos en la entrada del castillo al atardecer ¿si? —dijo y se separó de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Harry la miró y asintió con la cabeza, seguía todavía de un color rojo fuego y trató de disimularlo mirando fijamente a su plato.

Cuando el sol ya estaba bajando, Hermione salió de su habitación hacia su encuentro con Harry. Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy nerviosa, muchísimo más que las veces anteriores. Caminaba lento, y miles de momentos al lado de Harry comenzaron a desfilarle en la cabeza. No quería llegar, no soportaba la idea de enfrentarse a él con la pregunta tan esperada. Unas cuantas veces se dijo a sí misma que no valía la pena y había emprendido el regreso a la habitación, pero sus pies actuaban por si solos, y giraban y volvían hacia la entrada del castillo. Cuando por fin llegó, vio a Harry que la recibió con una sonrisa. Al ver que le sonreía se le fue un poco el miedo.

—Bueno, quería saber… quería saber... —pero las palabras no deseaban salir—. Quería saber que es lo… lo que sentís por mi —dijo la muchacha tan rápido que dudaba si Harry lo había entendido.

Harry no dejó de sonreír, pero su sonrisa no era de burla, sino que era una sonrisa de calma, como si esperaba que ella le preguntara eso. Entonces se le acercó un poco más, la muchacha sentía que se sonrojaba cada vez más, él la miró a los ojos y sin desviar la mirada le dijo: —Yo siento mucho más que una simple amistad por ti, yo a ti te quiero de verdad —Y al decir eso se aproximó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, sentía una felicidad enorme, pero todavía tenía dudas que flotaban en su cabeza. Harry la miró esperando su reacción. No salió corriendo, se quedó allí parado. Hermione y él se miraron a los ojos unos minutos que parecieron eternos, parecía que se podían decir todo con una simple mirada.

—Harry yo… yo siento lo mismo… —dijo en voz muy baja—. No sé como… no sé que… —dijo entrecortadamente. Lo miró una vez más y salió corriendo.

Al entrar en la habitación, se tiró en su cama y nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Quiso analizar con cuidado los hechos que habían ocurrido esos días anteriores. Su relación con los tres muchachos había dado un giro de 180º. Ya no se trataba de miradas, sonrisas y señales confusas, ahora los tres le habían confesado sus sentimientos directamente. Ahora ella debía poner en una balanza los sentimientos que sentía por cada uno y decidirse solo por uno de ellos. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo no equivocarse? Una mala decisión que tomara le afectaría para siempre.

Por un lado tenía a Draco, que no le tenía el desprecio con el que siempre la trataba, al contrario, la quería como amiga y talvez como algo más. Pero ¿como podría ella estar con alguien que por tanto tiempo la había humillado, alguien que ante ella se mostraba de una forma y ante los demás de otra? Tampoco podía negar que el beso que él le dio le fue del todo indiferente, en ese momento sintió una conexión muy fuerte con él.

Por otro lado tenía a Ron, la primera persona por la que había sentido algo, su relación parecía marcada desde un comienzo. Se había quedado impactada con la confesión de quererla más que una amiga. Lo quería mucho, una parte de ella solo quería estar con él, pero la otra tenía dudas acerca de cómo seria su relación. Pero ¿por qué había huido luego de hacerle la confesión? ¿No deseaba que ella le conteste? ¿Tenía miedo?

Por último estaba Harry, su compañero, su amigo más leal (y estaba segura de que él pensaba lo mismo de ella). Su reacción hacia él fue más extraña que con los otros dos: sentía pavor de enfrentarlo, pero al verlo su miedo desapareció por completo. Su presencia le daba confianza. Su confesión de quererla como algo más que simples amigos le había causado un terremoto interno. Su beso fue especial, no lo esperaba en absoluto. La seguridad con la que se quedó esperando su respuesta demostraba su valentía innata. Esta vez ella había sido la cobarde que no pudo expresar sus sentimientos y huyó.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pensó en esto casi toda la noche pero no conseguía una respuesta para sus problemas. Finalmente tomo una decisión, la reflexionó mil veces, buscándole puntos débiles, pero parecía perfecta en todo sentido. Con esta conclusión en la mente, cerró los ojos y no sintió nada más.

Era un sábado nublado el que se presentaba en los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo parecía indicar que iba a ser un día lluvioso. Los alumnos se apilaban en el Gran Comedor para poder desayunar. En la torre del séptimo piso una muchacha seguía soñando.

—Hermione, Hermione —La zarandeaba una niña pelirroja para despertarla—. Vamos, despierta que tenemos que ir a desayunar.

Hermione abrió los ojos, le sonrió a Ginny y se vistió con toda la paciencia del mundo. Juntas bajaron a desayunar, en ese trayecto Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido de esos días pasados y acerca de la decisión que había tomado. Ginny escuchaba atenta y finalmente coincidió con la conclusión de Hermione.

—Ahora lo que debes hacer es hablar con los tres, no puedes dejar a los otros dos sin una respuesta —dijo Ginny sabiamente.

—Si, hoy mismo voy a hablar con los tres —dijo la otra muchacha todavía adormecida.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto, parecía que todos querían conseguir algo calentito para contrarrestar el día que les había tocado.

Ginny y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Harry, Ron y los gemelos. El colorado al ver a Hermione agacho la cabeza, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a la que la chica respondió alegremente. En las mesas más alejadas, la figura de un muchacho rubio miraba de reojo a la castaña, ella también lo miró y al cabo de unos segundos otra muchacha se le tiró encima a Draco. Pansy acababa de llegar a la mesa de Slytherin y abrazaba a Malfoy, quien con toda sus fuerzas trataba de librarse de ella.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar los alumnos se dispersaron. Hermione se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y le susurró algo al oído a Ron. Este asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para volver a la sala común. Cuando llegaron, Harry se tiró en el sillón mas cercano y se sorprendió de que su amigo no hiciera lo mismo.

—Ya vuelvo —se disculpó Ron y volvió a salir de la sala.

—Yo también ya vuelvo —dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Harry y saliendo detrás de Ron.

La muchacha alcanzó a su amigo y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, ella se dispuso a hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

—No creo que debamos hacer esto Hermione —dijo rápidamente—. Yo… me equivoqué… no tendría que haberte dicho esas cosas el otro día —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. Al otro día de nuestra charla, salí a hablar con Harry, por eso no desayunamos contigo, le conté lo que había pasado y a medida que se lo contaba me parecía cada vez mas que había cometido un error —dijo finalmente.

Hermione no se sorprendió para nada con la confesión de su amigo, se sentía aliviada de que había sido honesta con ella.

—La verdad es que yo te cité para hablar porque te quería decir personalmente que a mi me gusta otra persona —dijo con voz tranquila—. Estos días estuve muy confundida, pero por fin me aclaré y tomé una decisión.

Ron la miró y notó que la mirada de ella era muy transparente: llena de confianza, con una energía que no había visto hacia mucho tiempo. La tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos de regreso hacia la sala común. Pero cuando estaban llegando a la escalera Malfoy y sus amigotes los enfrentaron.

—Una sangre sucia y un traidor, que bonita pareja —dijo Goyle con ironía—. ¿No te parece bonito Malfoy?

Pero Draco pareció no haber escuchado esas palabras, miraba fijamente a Hermione, con tristeza en sus ojos. No podía creer que después de lo que le había dicho, ella prefiriera a Ron antes que a él. Entonces se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada se alejó. Hermione soltó la mano del colorado y lo siguió, dejando a Crabbe, Goyle y Ron sorprendidos.

Draco salió del castillo, se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido. Hermione lo alcanzó y se le puso enfrente para que no pueda huir más. Una suave llovizna comenzó a rodearlos.

Draco no la miraba, ella se acercó y le levantó la vista hasta que se encontró con los ojos de él. Ahora él la miraba, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazarlo.

—Esto no puede ser, somos muy diferentes —dijo ella que todavía lo tenía entre sus brazos—, pero… yo quiero que sepas que para mi, tú significas mucho —dijo finalmente.

Draco no quería dejar de abrazarla, pero cuando por fin la soltó le dijo: —Para mí también significas mucho, tendría que habértelo dicho desde el primer día que nos conocimos —le dirigió una última sonrisa y volvió al castillo.

Hermione se quedó allí unos cuantos minutos bajo la lluvia, que cada vez se hacía mas espesa. De repente sintió que alguien le ponía un abrigo y cuando giró, se dio cuenta que era Harry.

—Ron me dijo que viniste detrás de Draco, me preocupé y vine a buscarte —dijo el muchacho con una mirada tierna.

—Harry tengo que darte una respuesta —dijo Hermione—. Yo al que realmente quiero… es a ti —Y al decir esto se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

Harry la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Se quedaron juntos un largo rato, la lluvia los cubría, pero a ellos no les importaba, querían quedarse así el resto de sus vidas. Se tomaron de las manos y regresaron al castillo.


End file.
